Current memory technologies such as DRAM (dynamic random access memory), SRAM (static RAM), and HAND flash are approaching their scalability limits. There is a growing need for new memory technologies that can meet increasing performance requirements of future memory applications. Memristor technology has the potential to satisfy this need. Memristors rely on drift of mobile charges upon application of an electric field. A memristor comprises a conducting channel disposed between two contacts. A large number of memristors may be fabricated in a crossbar configuration. Memristors offer con-volatile and multiple-state data storage. They are stackable in three dimensions and compatible with CMOS technology. Memristors fabricated of materials such as oxides of tantalum have shown high endurance, in some eases exceeding 1012 on-off cycles.